


Lotor's Betrayal

by leviathanSlewfoot



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Agender Character, Agender Pidge | Katie Holt, Angst, Aromantic Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Autism, Autistic Keith (Voltron), Autistic Pidge | Katie Holt, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Emotional Hurt, Emotional Porn, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Galra Hunk (Voltron), Galra Keith (Voltron), Galra Lance (Voltron), Galra Pidge | Katie Holt, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Hair Braiding, Homesick Lance (Voltron), Hunk & Keith (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Hunk (Voltron) Has Anxiety, Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Hurt, Hurt Hunk (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), Hurt Pidge | Katie Holt, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Sorry, Interspecies Awkwardness, Interspecies Relationship(s), It's Hard and Nobody Understands, Keith & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) Has ADHD, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Minor Keith/Lance (Voltron), Multi, Narti (Voltron) Lives, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Pidge | Katie Holt is Savage, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Protective Hunk (Voltron), Protective Lance (Voltron), Protective Lotor, Protective Siblings, Protectiveness, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, Sibling Love, Sibling Rivalry, Siblings, Team as Family, The Author Is A Mess, it gets pretty angsty at that point
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-01 16:10:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15777528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviathanSlewfoot/pseuds/leviathanSlewfoot
Summary: As you can probably tell by the title of the story and by the tags, this story is going to be full of angst. However, it's not even that angsty at the beginning. If you're only here for the platonic fluff, just read the first three chapters and be done. However, if you're ready for the shitshow that will be this story, buckle up, because here we go.Lotor knew that he was going to betray the Paladins from the beginning, so why did he have to go and create emotional bonds with them? Hell if he knew. That couldn't be helped now, though. Now, he would do everything in his power to keep the Paladins that he did care about safe, while battling both the Galra forces and the rest of the Universe.Okay, so, I'm really bad at descriptions, but please read this story. I have a really great plan for it, I swear!





	Lotor's Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DON'T READ THIS YET! I ACCIDENTALLY PUBLISHED IT EARLY! I'M SO SORRY FOR THE INCONVENIENCE!
> 
> I mean, you can if you want to. I won't stop you. It's just not finished.

Pidge Holt never thought that they would be able to make friends with a man who had imprisoned their father and brother. For Pidge, family came before everything else, so it was almost unthinkable that they would end up braiding the hair of the token heir to the Galra Empire.

Yet here they were, separating the silky-smooth hair into quadrants and twining said quadrants around one another, just like Allura had taught them to.

How this had happened was actually quite simple.

Ever since Allura had taught them how to braid hair, Pidge had gained an eye for noticing hair long enough to be braided, as it gave their hands an opportunity to busy themselves while Pidge's mind ran a hundred miles a minute.

Since then, Matt, Keith, and Allura had been forced, many times, to allow the youngest Paladin to braid their hair, as they were the only three people on the castle-ship with hair long enough to braid.

That fact held true until Keith joined the Blade of Marmora, and Team Voltron captured Prince Lotor.

After that, it was really only a matter of time until the Galra-Altean hybrid was made a victim of Pidge's messy braiding skills.

It was shortly after the particular episode in which Pidge regained their father and Lotor killed his that Pidge ran into a block in one of their projects dedicated to improving the abilities of the Green Lion. In order to get past this mental obstacle, Pidge had asked both Allura and Matt to offer some of their time, but both were busy with their own things.

This left the Green Paladin wandering the halls aimlessly, wishing that Keith were still there. They could remember all the times that Keith would selflessly take a break from his training just so that they could braid his mullet, no matter how focused he had been on his training. Those were probably the moments that Pidge appreciated Keith the most.

Pidge sighed as their fingers twitched uncontrollably, then groaned and ran said trembling digits through their already-mussed mane of hair.

They decided to go to the kitchen and get a coffee.

When Pidge arrived to the kitchen and started brewing a cup of black coffee, they noticed Lotor sitting down at the table, silently eating a small meal.

This was quite unusual, as almost all of the Paladins had noticed by now that Lotor preferred to eat on his own and/or in his room. The only people who had ever seen Lotor eat were Hunk and Allura, and the only thing that either of them had remarked upon was that he had impeccable table manners, even for a prince.

For that reason, once their coffee was finished, Pidge sat across from the Galran heir to the throne and set their mug of coffee on the pristine white table.

Lotor looked up from his food, raising a pale purple eyebrow. "A visit from the Green Paladin? To what or whom do I owe the pleasure?"

Pidge shrugged, pushing Matt's wire-framed glasses up their nose. "Curiosity, I suppose. It's just that you're a somewhat solitary person, so it's rare to see you doing almost anything, unless it's training, and even then, only Allura sees you."

The man paused for several moments, as if he didn't know how to respond to the Green Paladin's explanation. He eventually settled on staring down his food. "I suppose that I am a rather isolated individual."

Pidge lifted their mug up to their lips, sipping at the bitter liquid lightly in hopes of soothing their frazzled nerves. They sighed, consequently blowing the steam away from where it was curling in the air over the coffee. They closed their eyes, savoring the bitter taste of the morning drink.

Lotor's gaze traveled across the table, landing on Pidge's twitching fingers. It then migrated up to meet their eyes.

"Are you nervous?" he asked.

Pidge shook their head. "No, I'm not nervous... It's just that I'm stuck on a problem in one of my projects."

"A project of what nature?" Lotor questioned.

The edges of Pidge's lips tilted upwards as they quickly found themself in their element. "Oh, it's one of my projects dedicated to improving the Green Lion. This one in particular is for improving its cloaking device by making it invisible to sonar devices, as well as to the naked eye."

They elaborated for several minutes, almost bordering on rambling. As they spoke, they frequently used wild hand gestures in order to get their point across.

The prince payed close attention, only occasionally taking a bite from his food as Pidge explained their problem.

"... Usually, when I run into a problem, like this one, my hands need to be kept busy in order to let my mind work. Otherwise, they distract me."

"By what method?" Lotor asked.

"Braiding hair, actually. Allura and Matt are busy, though, so-" Pidge paused, then smirked. "Wait. You have long hair."

Lotor sighed. "I would be willing, on the condition that you speak of this to no one, including your brother."

They chuckled maniacally. "Of course not, your Galran majesty."

* * *

About fifteen minutes later, Pidge was well into braiding Prince Lotor's hair.

"I used to have long hair," they murmured, attempting to make conversation, "but it was never like this. Yours is like silk..."

Lotor hummed. "When the Galra and the Alteans first encountered one another, one of the Galran explorers remarked that a white-haired Altean scientist's hair seemed to him like gossamer."

"Gossamer..." Pidge muttered. "That's one of my favorite words in the English language."

Lotor was silent for a moment. "I have a theory. When King Alfor made his last stand on Altea, he knew that he would likely lose, and that Princess Allura and Coran would eventually wake up. I believe that he sent a colony of Alteans to live on your Earth, and at some point, somehow, influence the language of humans. Perhaps he knew that the future Paladins of Voltron would be human, and that's why he sent the colony to the same planet where he hid the Blue Lion. Somehow, he knew that you humans would meet Coran and Princess Allura upon their awakening."

Pidge paused, pondering on the idea for several minutes before speaking. "Mayhaps. It's an extremely fascinating theory, whether it's true or not," they said, continuing their task.

The prince nodded. "I have the same opinion."

Three more minutes spent in a comfortable silence stretched into what felt like hours until Pidge was done with the braid.

"There," they said, tying it together with a silver wire they had found in their pocket at some point.

Lotor delicately brought the braid over his shoulder to observe it. "Well done, Pidge," he said, smiling slightly and addressing Pidge by their name for the first time.

The Green Paladin smiled.


End file.
